The field of the invention is multi-wheeled vehicles and, in partricular, multi-wheeled vehicles of the motorcycle or motor scooter type.
In a multi-wheeled vehicle of the motorcycle or motor scooter type it is possible to have a low-slung footrest portion between the front and rear wheels. Such a configuration provides a footrest which extends below a line which connects the front and rear axle of the motor scooter. Typically, the seat on such a motorcycle or motor scooter is located so that the rider may place his or her feet on footrest plates provided on the low-slung footrest portion during riding.
As the distance between the front and rear wheels of such a vehicle is elongated, several problems may develop. For example, as such distance is elongated, the center of gravity of the vehicle is lowered. Typically, the seat position on such vehicles is also shifted rearward so as to enlarge the area on the footrest plates. However, as the seat position is shifted to the rear portion of the body, the vehicle center of gravity during riding is offset to the rear wheel side of the vehicle, thereby changing the desired weight distribution between the front and rear wheels of the vehicle. Moreover, such unequal and fluctuating weight distribution limits the positioning of the remaining vehicle parts. In addition, where a tandem seat for a driver and a rear rider is provided, the construction of the vehicle is further limited in view of the further rearward position of the vehicle center of gravity.
Moreover, by extending the distance between the front and rear axles of such a vehicle, it is important to provide sufficient vehicle frame rigidity and stability. Thus, when the body is elongated it is typically necessary to increase the size of the structural frame members, thereby greatly increasing the weight of the vehicle.
It is also desirable to provide a retractable swingable stand so as to maintain the vehicle in the upright condition when not in use. However, such retractable swingable stands are difficult to use in view of the vehicle cover extending about the various portions of the motorcycle or motor-scooter or significantly diminish the appearance of the vehicle. This is especially true since such stands must be located so as to not obstruct the rider during operation of the vehicle and, preferably, so as to not damage the overall appearance of the vehicle.